Memories of the Past and Present
by DeidaraSenpai
Summary: Sasuke keeps having nightmares of Itachi coming back and of his childhood.But Naruto reminds him they're just memories.But are they?Raping ScenesSome MPreg...maybeScreaming and begging for mercyYaoiReviews are wanted here!D:


This chapter will probably be shorter than the others, but that shouldn't really be a problem because I'll always upload longer stories, un! This also has a little bit of SasuNaru, SasuGaa, too, un! Also, Sasuke has a little changes, he likes Naruto WAY more, he likes Gaara WAY more, and his hair ish longer...oo

Itachi stared at his little brother, Sasuke, squirm around in the shackles that held him to the bed. He watched as he suffered and cried out more...more tears flowing down his face...more..He watched as he tried to undo the shackles, but failed when Itachi placed a cold, cruel hand on his chest. Sasuke was only 9 at the time, and Itachi thought it as a perfect chance to get Sasuke's innocence now, when he'd be too scared to tell anyone else. It was brilliant, he must admit. He climbed on top of his now trying to scream brother, who was being gagged by a cloth wrapped around his lips, who now looked like little pink butterflies as Sasuke tried to talk, but was muffled. Itachi glared at him with those merciless eyes and Sasuke stared back frightened. Itachi took his hand, and wrapped it around Sasuke's little neck, causing the young Uchiha to arch his back. Itachi's plan was working perfectly. Roughly, he grabbed the gag and threw it to the floor. Sasuke looked at it with wide eyes, then looked back up at his brother, who welcomed his gaze back with a shove in his mouth. Sasuke couldn't figure out what this was, but it was tender and fleshy. Realizing what it was, he started to squirm even more, almost gagging on his brother's length.

_2 hours later_

His brother removed his length and took hold of Sasuke's hair, pulling him upwards. " Drink it... NOW! " Itachi said forcefully, grabbing his brother's chin and lifting it, watching his Adam's Apple bob a little as he drank his cum. Itachi chuckled and let go of Sasuke's chin. " Now time for the real fun.." he said, and crawled towards Sasuke. Sasuke was beginning to think his brother's gone crazy! Why was he doing this to him? Sasuke couldn't figure out what was going on, what was happening. Itachi went to the bathroom and came out again five minutes later. Sasuke wondered what he was doing in there, but was to frightened to ask him, or by that matter, move an inch. Itachi turned out one of the lights and looked back over at Sasuke. Sasuke winced a little at the cold stare Itachi gave him, then he saw his brother came closer and closer and closer. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Sasuke rattling with something. Itachi smirked and continued walking towards Sasuke. He stepped closer and closer. And the closer he got, the more Sasuke grew up. Until Sasuke was the age he is today (13), Itachi has been haunting his memories, his dreams and everything else. And every night he went to bed, this dream would come back and haunt him.

" No, please Itachi, NO!" Sasuke screamed at night, awakening Naruto and Gaara. This would happenly daily. Naruto and Gaara got used to the routine of waking up in the middle of the night because they heard whimpers coming form Sasuke's room. They even got so used to it, they would wake up at 4 o'clock and look in Sasuke's room even when Sasuke made no sudden sound. But this time was different. This time they didn't hear whimpers, they heard a scream, like it was more than a dream. And this time, Sasuke threw something on the floor, as if to protect himself from something..or some_one._

Naruto and Gaara ran into the room and went to Sasuke's bed. There they found him squirming around, cold sweat covering his forehead. Naruto took hold of both Sasuke's shoulders and shook him. " Sasuke,wake up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, shaking Sasuke more. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked around his room. He saw Naruto's concerned face, and started to cry. Gaara yawned and turned to the door, until Naruto stopped him. " Gaara, we have to help Sasuke in his time of need." Naruto said, and Gaara sighed, but turned back to the bed to find Sasuke sitting by the bed post with tears streaming from his eyes. Gaara walked to his bed and sat at the end. Sasuke looked up and stared at Gaara. " Sasuke, the only way we can help you is if you tell us what happened. We know that that's a bad memory, but you have to tell us." Sasuke nodded his head, and sat up straighter. " Every time my mother and father were asleep, went out, or busy doing something else, Itachi would call me into his room for some reason I didn't quite understand at that age. When he called me, we would just talk and stuff, but he would always look at me funny. Then one day things got really bad..."

_Flashback_

" Sasuke!" Itachi called his younger brother. Sasuke, who was very loyal to his brother, would run up the stairs and into his brother's room. He opened the door and sprawled to his older brother's bed., with a smile spread across his face. Itachi noticed Sasuke's happiness and scowled at him. " So, you want to be a Great Uchiha, huh?" Itachi said, and walked closer to Sasuke, and grabbed his shoulder. He threw Sasuke on the bed, and chained him up. " Big brother, what are you doing?" Sasuke said, looking at the shackles his brother used on him. Itachi tightened them, and Sasuke winced in pain. Then, Itachi stripped all articles of clothing off Sasuke and took off his clothes, too.

That's where Sasuke stopped, and went no further. Naruto and Gaara had a disgusted look on their faces. " WE ARE GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke looked up at him, his hair slipping from his shoulder. " You have nothing to worry about, Sasuke." Naruto said, and kissed Sasuke's forehead. But Sasuke had all the worry in the world...

Dude, that was like meh first story, man! You like?

No?

D:


End file.
